Fox's high
by stormfox12
Summary: Follow Fox through his high school years through the drama and funny ness. This story is probably very boring but hopefully it'll get better.
_Hello everyone. So sorry for the long wait an how I haven't uploaded anything in awhile. Now this is a story that me and disturbingsigns were going to do. But disturbingsigns kinda disappeared. So I'm going to wright it myself. Although if disturbingsigns dose come back I will let him do a chapter when he wants. This story is about Fox's high school years. Also check out Lentobombe. Hope you enjoy and see ya._

 _Fox opens his eyes as his extremely annoying alarm clock beaped at a high pitch. Fox sat up and rubbed his face with his hands be for finally shutting off his alarm clock. He jumped out of his bead and proceeded to the bathroom, but before he reached his bathroom "FOX, FOX" Fox's mom screamed as she opened his bedroom door. "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, I'm so excited! Your finally In high school!" His mom said as she jumped up excitedly. " Yes mom I'm in high school. Now can I get ready?" Fox said as he walked over towards the bathroom and opened the door to the bathroom. "Oh, yes dear please do. Don't want to stink on your first day of school." His mom said just before he closed his door and turned the shower on._

 _His mom was always in a happy mood it seemed and was always was exited. His mom could sometimes be very embarrassing with how she could be loud and just say awkward things. Like at his graduation from his middle school right after it ended and he was walking out of the building with his friends his mom ran up to him and hugged him saying she was so happy. She proceeded to talk about how he would pick his nose and suck his thumb when he was a baby, he was super embarrassed and his face lit up with red as he told his mom to stop._

 _Fox washed singing some of his favorite songs mostly rock. Then he brushed his teeth and comed his fer. Then he walked over to the kitchen after putting on his cloths. He ate the usual just some cereal and a cup of Coffey. Then he headed off the school bus. He lived on a planet called nalpume it was a very green forests planet with two suns. One was much farther away than the other so at night it looked like a small moon that was consistently glowing bright. Fox walked over to the school bus where there were two other people. One a bird and one was a lizard. Fox walked over to them and stood there awkwardly stood next to the bird witch was a female and had head phones over her ears. Suddenly the school bus whipped around a corner and screeched to a stop. The doors opens and the bus driver was a bat with a pair of thick round glasses. (Lol if you haven't noticed this is a little reference to being as blind as a bat.) The bus driver didn't say anything as the students got on the bus._

 _Fox dreadfully looked around the bus to see that all the seats where taken except for five that only had one person in them. He walked by the seats trying to find a spot. Then he herd a voice saying "you can stay here" Fox looked over to see who said it and saw that it was a cat. Fox sat down next to her and kept his eyes every where but on her as to make things less awkward. But then she broke the silence, " hay my name is katt and yours?" Kat asked him. Fox looked up awkwardly" my name is Fox mcloud" Fox replied. "Good I hate it when guys talk to girls all weird like am I that hot that you have to stare at my tits while you speak. I just want to strangle them, unless there hot then and there strong then I'm ok. I want a man that can handle himself though not some wimp." Kat said " is it weird that I'm saying this to a complete stranger?" Kat asked. "Kinda I guess" Fox replied. "Well talk to ya later because where at school."_

 _Fox walked into the school and was amazed by all of the people. He started to walk down the hallway. After walking down the hallway fore a few minute he herd a familiar voice shout over to him. " have Fox come over here." Fox looked over to see Falco two classes down the hall. Fox turned around and walked over too him. "Hay Falco what's up" Fox said as he stoped to the right of Falco. " this is what's up" Falco said as he pointed to some chicks.(Lol get it "chicks" I'm so cheesy) "look at all these girls so many opportunities." Falco said. Falco was always searching for the next girl wether he was already with one or not._

 _"wait a second look there's slippy" Fox said as he pointed down the hall to the frog that was carrying fore books. "Hay slip over here." Falco shouted. Slippy slowly made his way over to them. They where surprised to here that his voice hadn't changed since middle school. "Hay Falco what's up" he said in his high pitched voice. Together they made a weird group slippy being nerdy, falco being a player, and Fox being pretty normal._

 _They all went to their thirst period classes ._

 _Ok that's it for now ill have the next chapter up shortly hopefully by tomorrow. Tell me if you think a should speed things up a bit in this story or just have it be a slow build up. Sorry if it was a bit short. Also write some suggestions on what you think I should do with the story line and stuff. Hope you enjoyed and see ya._


End file.
